RP: Battle of the Steppes
Sometime in 555 AD, the Demir Raiders war with another Avar tribe in Hungary, The Yanan. This is an RP between Imperial Wyrm, who controls the Demir Raiders, and Apparition of Dusk, who controls The Yanan. RP Imperial Wyrm Some Avar people and their herds of Racka sheep, walk through the Hungarian wilderness, while their khagan, Mert Kartal rides his horse on a hill above them. Mert, riding his black horse named Nur, is hunting grey cattle with his friend and general, Metin Avci. Not too far from the hill where they are hunting, there are Avar women making wool clothing and Avar men making flutes from the horns of slain cattle. It is currently the fall, nearly winter, so it is chilly. Some Avar men who had just returned from a raid, are warming up by a stone pit that has fire coming from it. They wear clothing of wool and have long beards and long hair. They are hardy men, tough from years of fighting, who have thick arms from using heavy bows. Some other Avar soldiers are having a meal, eating mutton and drinking milk. One man drinks the blood of his cattle. North of the Demir Raiders' settlement is the territory of a neighboring tribe, The Yanan. Ever since the Demir had settled in this part of Northern Hungary, the Yanan had been hostile towards them. Occasionally, women of the Demir would go missing and when found, they would be mutilated and marked with a symbol of the Yanan's deity. They had practiced human sacrifice. Bronz El ("Bronze Hand") was the khagan of the Yanan, and he was known for having a left hand made of bronze. He had lost his real hand in a conflict years ago, and ordered his best blacksmith to forge him a bronze hand. Bronz El also had the blacksmith engrave the symbol of the Yanan's deity. Their deity, it was the god of revenge, whose symbol was a black arrow. Apparition of Dusk Just a short distance from that of the Demir were a small raiding band of the Yanan, composed of several horse-mounted men, armed with bows, shortswords, and an axe or two. They conversed amongst each other, unsure if it was wise to attack in broad daylight, and while the Demir were still relatively close to their women. One of the Yanan, the tallest amongst them and upon a black steed, shook his axe in the air, yelling to the surrounding men. "Cowards, we have succeeded every other time, the conditions don't matter! We could capture every last one this time, if they're this close together!" The others around him seem to be rallied by this, nodding and slowly taking out their weapons, affirmations of this and bragging mumbled between them before they begin to ride out. Soon enough, they're only a short distance away, those armed with them taking out their bows, a few lighting the tip of their arrow as they notch it, before firing into the camp, burning down tents and surrounding shrubbery as the rest begin to race in, yelling loudly as they either grab the women by their arms, dragging them forcefully up to bring them back, or using their swords and axes to kill either the men makng flutes, or those relaxing, unprepared for a raid. Imperial Wyrm The men making flutes are killed and many Demir soldiers who were caught off guard, are also killed. However, some Demir fight back, and several Yanan's horses are impaled and the riders are knocked off and beaten to death with clubs or stabbed with sharp spears. Several Demir women are abducted, but one man saves his wife by killing the attempted kidnapper. Tents are burning and there is distress among the Demir. One soldier blows a cattle horn instrument, to alert others in times of distress. Mert and Metin are distances away, but they see everything that is going on, and had already been heading in the direction when they heard the distress signal. Nearby Demir cavalry who had also been hunting in their spare time, joined with Mert and Metin, to fight against the Yanan. One of the Demir Raiders rides into the camp and bashes a Yanan's head in with an ax. Another Demir yanks a Yanan from his horse with a rope, and his horse tramples the man to death. Several Demir are following behind them, and among them are Mert and Metin. Mert holds up two weapons, an iron mace and an iron sword, while riding into battle on his steed, Nur. Metin prepares to strike a Yanan with his spear. Apparition of Dusk The initially arrogant and overconfident Yanan begin to panic at their casualties, deciding to cut their losses as many still dragging along Demir women begin to ride off, a few pulling back slower, shooting behind them as the Demir to try to convince them to pull back, though the same tall Yanan who had rallied them in the first place stays where he is, still trying to fight the Demir directly, in spite of how foolish it is to continue. Imperial Wyrm Mert bashes the tall Yanan with his iron mace, splitting his helmet and damaging his skull. The tall Yanan falls off his horse, lifeless and dead. One of the Yanan soldiers tried to fire an arrow at Mert, but missed and hit the horse of the fallen Yanan, killing it. A regiment of Demir Cavalry pursue the Yanan, attempting to follow them to their village. Many Demir cavalry and soldiers split up, running east and running west, while some stay behind to protect the Demir people. Mert follows regiments of them to the east, and Metin follows those to the west. Apparition of Dusk The Yanan continue a fighting retreat, thinking the Demir will eventually pull back, continuing to shoot at them as they ride forwards, unaware of just how close the Demir will be to their camp, soon. Imperial Wyrm Mert's regiment sneaked through the forest and they reached the Yanan's village. They immediately killed some armed male villagers, and set tents on fire. This happened while the Demir killed the Yanan they were following in the forest. Metin's regiment was getting closer to the Yanan camp...Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Role-Play Category:Battles